Missing You
by kitarou
Summary: i waited their for hours, hoping that she woiuld come back, but she never did. she was my only friend, i never stopped thinking about her. i waited in the cold, but that is what eventually led to my death. her last words as she left me; never forget me...


The sun sets and we laugh together on the big green hill. " I want us to be friends forever, how 'bout it Riku?" "sure! Let's be friends 'till the end!" I replied. Those thought were so happy and wonderful..until that fateful day..the day she left me for good. Riri and I were best friends in out childhood, we shared everything we could. When I first met her, it was cold and rainy. I was alone on the street curb, I wore nothing but rags and my hair short and messy. All I could do was pray that my beloved father would come back to me from the kingdom in the sky.

Suddenly I heard a voice referring to me, " hey girl, you shouldn't be out here in the rain, you can catch a cold." I looked up at the voice, she had long white hair but silky and straight compared to mine, and wore a ruffled black dress with a white over coat. " I can never get sick." I said to her, I looked down and saw her shiny black shoes and I couldn't help but stare. "well I can't leave you here, come with me," the girl grabbed my hand and held me under her umbrella "where are we going?" I asked. " to my house of course, I can't let you die in the cold!" she takes me to a huge mansion and we are greeted my many maides and butlers "please escort my friend here to the dressing room to be fitted for her gown," at that moment, they take me to a room and start measuring me with measuring tape. I couldn't help but laugh as they touched my sides with the tape, they changed me into a short baby-blue petticoat. " you look terrible but it shall do for now," said the girl as she walked in the room, " y-you never told me your name," "my name is Riri, what is yours?" " my name is Riku, why did you help me?" I asked innocently. " I don't know really, something about you seemed..important," she looked at me with her deep, dark, purple eyes. Riri led me down the hall into her room, it was beautiful! Purple and black colors decorated the room with such elegance. Dolls lined the bed and shelfs, some giving a creepy vibe, and some elegant but with a silent glare. "make yourself at home, Riku," she said, suddenly a woman wearing a long black satin gown burst into the room. She was very tall and skinny as a toothpick, very long hair ( similar to Riri's ) and pale skin. " Riri, how dare you bring a rat-girl from the streets into our home?" yelled the woman " but mother-" " no 'buts'!" interrupted the mother. " you will never be able to see this abomination again!" her face turned slightly red as she stared at me coldly " and _you_, you will never see my daughter again! You filthy vermin! You're nothing but a rat from the streets! You are _nothing!_" at that moment to servants carried me out the door without delay. I stood outside the door in depression, I looked around and nobody appeared to be around so I wondered around the home. I admired the structure of the home and stumbled upon a huge garden, the bushes and small trees carried flowers that held such a lovely fragrance. I looked up and saw a white gazebo, in it I saw Riri crying into her hands, she was weeping tears for my absence. I walked up to her and said " please don't cry, Riri" she looked at me with teary eyes, " Riku, why are you here? If my mother saw you we could be in big trouble," Riri said with concern. " oh screw your mother! I'm not leaving a friend like you," I looked at her with a confident stare, " good then I got the perfect plan," a grin spread across Riri's face.

She lead me to a small shed with a small water wheel next to it - it moved fast with the clean water. "you can hide in here, so when my mother leaves I can meet you here and we can play!" she smiled at me and we walked inside. There was the motor that powers the water wheel in the right corner and a small cot on the left and a lamp on the floor next to it," looks cozy" I said as a turned to her, "I will bring some toiletries and clothes for you," said Riri. She opened a small wooden door next to the motor to reveal a small bathroom, " I have a trusted maid that will come tomorrow to take measurements." She gave me a small white-laced night gown and let me get changed, " is it to small?" I asked while turning- it was obvious it was to short because when I spun the gown flied up and showed my panties. Later on, in the dead of night, I heard a voice outside the shed. I walked outside the shed with caution and heard a small sinister chuckle in the nearby woods, she laughter came closer and some thing ( or someone ) tackled me to the ground. " I finally found you, Riri," the voice was of a boy about my age, his face came closer and closer to mine. " hmm..oh, it looks like I found the wrong girl," he looks into my deep blue eyes and thinks to himself, "what do you want with Riri?" I ask him, looking into him blood-red eyes. " that's none of your bees-wax...but you will do for now," he pulls me close and brushes his lips against my neck. Suddenly I felt fangs puncture my neck and hot blood poured out of the wound, he slowly drank my blood- I was in the presence of a vampire. My body went limp in his arms and I struggled to keep conscious, " oh, it appears I have drunk to much blood from you, little girl" he carries me bridal style into the shed, " at least you're not dead, but you carry a similarity to Riri" he sets me on the cot and leaves. After that, everything goes black.

I awoke to Riri's voice, " I hope you slept well, my mother is away on business so we will have all week to be together!" we smiled and as promised, a maid came in with a measuring tape and took measurements ( it still tickled ). We spent a lot of time together riding horses, making cookies, painting, flying kites, and much more. At the day's end, we retired into the ( one of many ) master bedrooms and laughed together " I had fun today, Riri" I said while sitting on the bed. "me too, this is the most fun I have had in years!" replied Riri, I left Riri in the bedroom and walked in to the bathroom for a bath. I sat in the tub of clean, warm water that filled the room with steam. Even while in such a luxurious place, I thought of what the boy told me that night before, _at least you're not dead, but you have a similarity to Riri. _I guess I do look like Riri that much. Suddenly before I could think, something touched my leg, I couldn't see whatever it was because of all the suds an steam. I saw _him_, the boy from the last before, in my _bathtub!_ " well we meet again, have you seen Riri?" I looked at him with my face red, he was _to_ close! I felt him lean in to where our noses almost touched. Before he could react, I screamed and jumped from the tub and punched him in the face. Riri busted into the room and saw him, "what on earth are you doing here?" she yelled, "well I.." before he could finish he looked at me and I realized that I was standing in the tub naked. I quickly sat down in embarrassment. After I changed, we all went to the parlor to talk. " there's a problem in _you know where_ about _you know who_" said the boy, "well I'm not going to_ you know where_ because I like being here!" protested Riri. The boy grabbed Riri's hand and looked into her eyes, " please Riri…we need you!" Riri looked down and thought to herself, " fine I'll go…" her tone was cold and sad.

They walked outside to the woods and the boy raised a hand forward in the air. Suddenly a wave of pure white light came from his hand and created a glowing portal, then angle wings came from the boy's back. But instead of a white color..they were pitch black. Riri looked at me with a sad expression and spoke he last words; " don't forget me…," at that very moment, she was gone. She was my friend, a daughter, and so much more, and in that very instant she disappeared from my life forever. I always thought that she would come back to me from the silver portal, but I was wrong. I waited everyday in that same spot for her to come..but that is what led to my death. I waited there in the same night gown she gave me, on a cold winter day. I prayed that she would come, I never stopped thinking of my only friend..never.


End file.
